1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the distributive application of insecticide throughout a building structure and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, a method and apparatus for distributing insecticide in combination with bulk insulation throughout a building structure either during initial construction or during supplemental insulation application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior methods of applying insecticides or the like throughout building structures have adhered to generally standardized procedures wherein the insecticide material is singularly deposited. Termite protection has required earth/structure barrier establishment using selected pesticides and this practice has been generally static although there have been more specialized developments as might be exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,842,892; 2,899,771; and, 2,952,938.
The remainder of the general class of building structure pests has been variously combatted by spraying or dusting with specific insecticides, rodenticides or the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,473,252 and 3,816,610 are directed to a combination approach wherein a rodenticide is combined with a foaming plastic and the material is sprayed into den structures to achieve both a poisoning and a plugging or smothering effect. In general, prior insecticide spraying or dusting techniques consist of periodic application throughout a building structure, applying the pesticide substance as well as possible to all of the nooks, crannies and nesting places.